


Alone and Not

by tocasia



Series: Our Shining Past [14]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Gen, Memories, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, the war in Wutai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocasia/pseuds/tocasia
Summary: Sephiroth remembers Zack's promotion to Second Class.(75. shadows, satisfied) for Seph&Zack Friendship 100 Themes





	Alone and Not

The middle of the second year in Wutai. Although, at the time, they hadn't known to number the years.

Evening, the shadows lengthening.

This feeling, the wonderful feeling of being the only one alive on the battlefield, and now he had someone to share it with. The man next to him, who'd fought by his side, never in his way, careful of his blade.

"Your name, SOLDIER." He'd said it rather soft, quiet, still, like the moment.

"SOLDIER Third Class Fair, sir!" The sound carried but didn't interrupt their peace.

"Welcome to Second Class, Fair."

Fair started to kneel to receive the honor he'd just bestowed. Sephiroth grabbed his spiky black hair and pulled him back on his feet, instead.

"No. Watch the sky with me."

 


End file.
